Wear Flowers in Your Hair
Get inside the car. (The only visible mission objective) }} Wear Flowers in Your Hair is the first mission in the San Fierro strand of missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Cesar Vialpando at the Doherty Garage in Doherty, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Carl, Cesar, Kendl and The Truth enter the garage in San Fierro. Carl is furious that Claude gave him a run down, old Xoomer station (the Doherty Garage) instead of a pink slip when he won the race. It clearly isn't a garage, but Kendl is determined to make it into a garage. It would take a lot of hard work, but she manages to persuade Carl and they decide to give it a try. She also says if Carl is going to make that place into a garage, he'll need a few workmen. The Truth knows of a few acquaintances who can help turn the garage into a successful chop shop and has Carl drive to specific locations in the city to meet them; eventually, the duo succeed in convincing Dwaine, Jethro, and Zero to join the venture. After recruiting Jethro at Easter Basin, Truth asks Carl to make a few seemingly random stops to monitor the activities of some mysterious vans. One of the stops he asks Carl to make is directly in front of San Fierro Medical Center, where The Truth admonishes the other passengers to "think about a yellow rubber duck" as a van emerges from the hospital's car park. Without explanation, The Truth urges Carl on to the next stop. Next, he asks Carl to visit Dwaine at his hot dog van. Then, he asks Carl to go to the San Fierro Police Station to see the van again. Lastly, he asks Carl to pick up Zero at his shop and then the four of them return to the Doherty Garage together. Carl then introduces the new members of staff to Cesar, and Kendl suggests about the property business. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get inside the car *Drive to the gas station *Sound the horn *Drive to the hospital *Drive to the Hotdog Van *Sound the horn *Drive to the Police station *Drive to the RC shop *Sound the horn *Drive back to the Doherty Garage Glitches *There is a glitch in the PC version of the mission. As soon as the cutscene ends, Truth's face will appear very stretched and his eyes appear to be sticking out of his face, resulting in a rather humorous look. This strange glitch will continue until the end of the mission. *In some cases, a Tram will stop when reached the cutscene of the police department. Reward There is no reward for this mission, but the mission 555 We Tip is unlocked. Also, Zero calls the player and says that his landlord is selling his shop. If Carl buys it later (for $30,000), the mission Air Raid is unlocked after another phone call from Zero. Trivia *The name of the mission (and the preceding mission) is a reference to the Scott McKenzie song ''San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair) *Oddly, in this mission, the game uses unused police and hospital radar blips that were removed from the game's map but are still in the game files. They are only used for this mission, but after that, they are no longer visible on the radar or the map. *If Zero is killed while sitting on the bench, he will drop a Detonator. This was intentional, as the game developers wanted it to look like he was holding a remote control for the RC Raider. Since no remote control model exists in the game, the only other device to closely resemble a remote control is a detonator. *The song playing in the ending cutscene is Check Yo Self by Ice Cube. It can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. *The Truth makes reference to Tommy Vercetti buying the Boatyard in GTA Vice City, telling CJ that Jethro and Dwaine sold their business to the mob in Vice. *This is the only mission required to complete the storyline where Zero appears. *There is a Kruton 9000 behind The Truth when he is meditating. *Zero is only a texture in this mission, and the player can walk into or through him. Gallery WearFlowersinYourHair-GTASA2.jpg|Zero is flying a Remote controlled helicopter when Carl Johnson, The Truth and Jethro arrive. Walkthrough WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl, The Truth, Kendl and Cesar take a look at Carl's new garage in Doherty, San Fierro. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl is disappointed to see the garage. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl is angry at Claude for giving him a run down garage instead of cash or a pink slip to his snazzy car. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl says that he must be an idiot for accepting the garage rather than the usual prizes. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS6.png|Cesar tries to calm Carl down and tells him that at the very least they made it out of the dreary countryside. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS7.png|The Truth tells Carl that his angry rants are killing The Truth's vibe in the garage. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl angrily and sarcastically apologizes to The Truth and says that he'd love to get his hands on Claude and Catalina and make them pay for tricking him so bad. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl insults Catalina in front of Cesar, who is her cousin. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS12.png|Cesar gets angry at Carl for speaking ill of his family. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS13.png|Carl apologizes and says that he is just disappointed to be fooled so hard. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl says that he expected to find something that they could all use as shelter while they're exiled from their home, but the garage isn't even a suitable place. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS16.png|Kendl interrupts Carl and tells him that he could make the place work. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS17.png|Seeing no way to do so, Carl ignores her suggestion and rudely tells her to stay quiet. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS18.png|Kendl calls Carl an idiot and says that he shouldn't expect to get something for nothing. She says that now that Carl finally has something, he doesn't know what he should do with it. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS21.png|Kendl tells Carl that instead of feeling sorry for himself for getting fooled, he should put effort into making the garage better, and says that they will all help him. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS22.png|Cesar confirms Kendl's words and says that they will all help as much as they can. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS24.png|The Truth interrupts their conversation and says that the energy in the garage is great. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS25.png|Carl asks Kendl and Cesar how he would go even find employees to work at the garage. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS26.png|The Truth tells Carl that he knows some people in San Fierro and invites him to go out with him. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS28.png|Remembering the ride Carl and The Truth had over to San Fierro, Carl gets disappointed at having to drive with The Truth again. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS29.png|The Truth tells Carl that he knows some guys who used to work at a boatyard in Vice City before it was bought out by The Mafia. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS30.png|The Truth says that the two guys are now taking any jobs they can find in San Fierro. He says that they should be bored of their jobs by now and that they should be more than willing to take on the job at the garage. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS31.png|The Truth says that they should go and pick up a guy named Jethro first. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS32.png|Jethro should be working at another garage in Easter Basin. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl and The Truth getting into the car. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS34.png|On the way to Jethro's workplace, Carl asks The Truth where he met the guys. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS35.png|The Truth says that he "apparently" met them at the Fierro Love-in in 1989. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl asks him what he meant by "apparently". WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS38.png|The Truth says that he was high on drugs back then and doesn't remember their first meeting too well. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS39.png|The Truth says that they were great guys and had a great sense of humor. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS43.png|As The Truth and Carl enter Easter Basin, The Truth tells him to watch his back around there, as it's territory shared by three Vietnamese street gangs - the Da Nang Boys, the Shining Razors, and the Butterfly Children. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS45.png|Carl and The Truth arriving at Jethro's workplace. Carl honks the horn to get Jethro's attention. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS46.png|The Truth yells out to Jethro, who's working on a towtruck. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS47.png|The Truth tells Jethro to get into the car and that he's found a proper job for him. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS49.png|Jethro says hi to The Truth and asks him if he owes him as he gets into the car. Jethro says that he's sure that he paid for the drugs he bought from The Truth. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS50.png|The Truth says that he thinks Jethro paid him all he owed. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS51.png|The Truth introduces Carl to Jethro. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS53.png|The Truth asks Carl to drive them to the hospital in Santa Flora on the way to pick up the next guy. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS54.png|Carl asks The Truth if he's feeling ill. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS55.png|The Truth says that this visit has something to do with the government. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS56.png|Jethro asks Carl and The Truth what they need him for. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS57.png|Carl tells Jethro about his garage, that'll be orientated on car mods and lowriders, and he'll need someone to work as a mechanic there. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS61.png|Carl asks if Jethro agrees to work for him, and he responds positively, referencing polar bears, something that The Truth previously referenced as part of the Fierro Love-in in 1989 during their ride to Jethro's workplace. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS62.png|The Truth jokes about his polar bear "encounters". WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS63.png|Carl, The Truth and Jethro heading to the hospital in Santa Flora. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS64.png|The trio arriving at the hospital. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS65.png|As the three stop in the parking lot of the hospital, Carl asks what they even drove out there for. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS66.png|As Carl asks this, a van drives down an alley next to the hospital. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS67.png|The Truth tells Carl and Jethro to not look at it. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS69.png|The van drives right past them. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS70.png|The Truth says that he's had enough and that they can go and pick up the next guy - Dwaine. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS71.png|Dwaine is supposed to be working a hotdog in King's. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS72.png|Carl asks The Truth what the van was. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS73.png|The Truth refuses to tell Carl about it. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS77.png|After asking Carl if he recognizes the name of some outlandish device, he tells him that it's best to stay in the dark on the subject of the government. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS78.png|The trio dropping by Dwaine's hotdog stand. They find him taking a smoke break. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS79.png|Carl honks the horn to get Dwaine's attention. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS82.png|The Truth asks Dwaine how his hot dog business is doing, with Dwaine telling him that it's not good and asking him why he wants to know. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS83.png|The Truth tells Dwaine about Carl's garage and that he recommended Carl to employ Dwaine as a mechanic. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS84.png|The Truth tells Dwaine that Jethro has already signed up for the job and asks him if he'd like to as well. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS87.png|Dwaine agrees, but says that he has some other business to take care of first. He asks them to tell him where the garage is, and then he'll meet them there. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS88.png|They tell him where the garage is. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS89.png|Dwaine says goodbye to them and heads off. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS90.png|The Truth says that they'll go to the police headquarters in Downtown San Fierro. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS91.png|Carl is surprised to hear that The Truth wants to go there. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS92.png|The Truth tells him that this trip will once again be government related. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS93.png|Jethro advises Carl to listen to The Truth and that he's not kidding. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS94.png|Carl agrees to go to the cop station, but tells The Truth that his conspiracy theories are really starting to disturb him. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS95.png|Carl, The Truth and Jethro heading to the cop station. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS96.png|Carl, The Truth and Jethro arriving the Downtown cop station. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS98.png|The Truth reminds Carl and Jethro to not look like they're particularly interested in something. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS99.png|The same van they saw by the hospital drives out of a nearby alleyway and drives off into the streets. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS100.png|After the van drives off, The Truth says that they're free to go and meet the last guy. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS102.png|The Truth says that they should next go see an electronics expert he knows WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS104.png|The Truth says that the guy's so talented he could fix a computer with a paper clip and that he's got his own shop in Garcia. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS106.png|Carl still tries to get some answers on the strange vans from The Truth. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS108.png|The Truth says that he won't tell Carl. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS110.png|The Truth starts listing various government theories and says that Carl would think if The Truth told him that they are all true. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS111.png|Carl says that he'd think The Truth had gone insane. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS112.png|The Truth says that it's good that way. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS113.png|Carl, The Truth and Jethro heading to the shop. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS114.png|The trio arriving by Zero's RC shop. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS115.png|The trio stop by the guy and Carl honks the horn to get his attention. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS116.png|The guy confuses Carl, Jethro and The Truth for someone named Berkley and asks them to leave him alone, as they are now stalking him. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS118.png|The guy quickly recognizes The Truth in the car. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS119.png|The Truth tells him to get in and that he'll tell him all of the details as they drive. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS120.png|He runs towards the car and gets in. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS121.png|The Truth introduces Zero to Carl and the other way around. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS123.png|The Truth tells Zero that Carl's opening a garage around the corner and that he thought Zero was a man Carl could speak to about electronics in the garage. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS125.png|Zero is quick to correct The Truth and says that there's no-one else to talk to about electronics - he calls himself a "Grade A, tip-top genius". WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS126.png|Zero speaks to Carl and tells him that he should stop by the Zero RC shop some time, using as much ghetto slang as possible. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS127.png|Carl says that he'll make sure to do so. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS130.png|Carl, Dwaine, The Truth and Zero returning to the garage. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS131.png|The quartet drive into the garage and park the Emperor. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS132.png|Carl gives his new employees and inspirational speech and tells them that if they spend the upcoming week putting in hard work, they should get the garage up and running. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS133.png|Carl calls Cesar over. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS135.png|Carl introduces Cesar to the new employees. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS137.png|Everyone say hi to Cesar, with Zero giving him an especially nerdy greeting. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS138.png|Cesar tells the new employees that they should all get to work. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS139.png|As everyone heads off for work, Kendl comes up to Carl and tells him that she may have found a way for them to earn a lot of cash. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS140.png|Carl immediately thinks that Kendl means going to study and tells her that he won't do it. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS141.png|She says that she means they could earn a lot of money in property. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS142.png|Carl thinks she means that he should become an interior decorator. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS143.png|She clarifies that she means property development. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS144.png|Kendl says that Carl should buy more run down places like the garage, fix them up and then sell them for a profit. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS145.png|She says that he could even turn the property into a business and keep a steady source of income for himself. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS147.png|Carl says that her plan is way out of his league. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS148.png|Kendl says that once they fix the garage up, it'll be bringing in lots of cash and that he could use it to leave gangbanging behind and become a businessman. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS151.png|Carl says that he wouldn't even know how to start the business. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS152.png|Kendl tells Carl and Cesar to concentrate on getting the garage on its feet while she figures out the business plan. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS153.png|Cesar says that he's proud of Kendl. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS154.png|Carl says that Cesar chose to be with her, but Carl is stuck with her grand ideas forever. WearFlowersInYourHair-GTASA-SS155.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 38 - Wear Flowers in your Hair (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 38 - Wear Flowers in your Hair (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 38 - Wear Flowers in your Hair (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions